Boy Like You
by AncientWriting
Summary: Dee Stark, Daughter of Tony Stark, a normal undercover student but superhero to the city. The Kitsune of the Avengers. 4 months ago, she was cornered by three sleazy drunkards that she could easily handled but before she could even have her fist meet their faces, a mysterious web appeared and made them attached to the wall. There she met the famous Spiderman.
1. Ch One You're a Stark! Act Like One!

Chapter One "You're a Stark! Act Like One!"

Dee groaned as she felt her soft comfy blanket rip off of her body. "Young Lady, it is time for you to get up for school," her dad started folding the blanket to put on the mini-couch that is behind him. "Can't I skip school? I don't even need to go. I had a terrible night fighting those assholes," she mumbled as she put the pillow over her head.

He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, "Unless you want Steve to come in here to give a lecture about school-" and with that she got up immediately, annoyed that her father would bring Steve to wake her up. It's not that she hates Steve, in fact she loves him. She used to have a major crush on him back in the day but he lectures so much about going to school and it gets so repetitive and slightly annoying.

"Be down in 10 minutes. Pepper is almost done with breakfast," he said as he tapped on the door to the bathroom twice to let her know.

"Okay dad!" she took off her clothes and turned on the running water.

While that is getting hot, she starts to brush her teeth. She took 15 minutes in the shower and about 5 minutes to get ready. Since she goes to school as an undercover, which she likes to say, she doesn't feel the need to dress nicely but comfortably. She also doesn't wear makeup because she has her glasses to cover her face. If people see her on the streets with the way she wears her clothes, they wouldn't believe she is a Stark. The elevator dinged when she reached the floor. She was greeted by the Avengers as they were eating, some in the living room and some in the kitchen.

"Oh c'mon sweetie...you're a Stark! Act like one! Why do you look like a homeless bum?" her dad pinched his nose bridge, "How many times do I have to tell you to change?"

She couldn't help but giggle at her dad, "About 4 years now dad. I don't know why you keep saying that because I'll never change and school year is almost ending."

She grabbed a banana and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye guys! See you in 7 hours!"

Tony watched her daughter get in the elevator, she smiled, waving at him. He waved back until the elevator door closed. He let out a sigh and dropped his hand to his side, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Shouldn't you like that she is dressed like that and not be known as a Stark?" Nat leaned her shoulder on the wall.

He sighed one more time, "I thought it was a good idea, I didn't want any guys looking at her and I didn't want her to have 'friends' who hung out with her because she is a Stark but after finding out that she is known as a loner and getting picked on. I didn't want her to dress like that anymore. Can you believe that she paid the school to not have her last name be known? Do you think she is ashamed of being a Stark?"

Pepper, Tony's wife and stepmother to Dee, smiled warmly at him, "Honey, I know she isn't ashamed to be a Stark. I think she just wants to live normally and make real true friends herself. She is a strong beautiful girl who is amazing at kicking ass. You really think she would let anyone pick or bully her?"

Tony shook his head, "I guess I'm just really worried for her."

What Tony said was actually somewhat true. It's true that she is a loner, and she does get picked on and bullied on sometimes. She doesn't really mind because one look from her and they crouch in fear. Why? Dee has piercing golden eyes that makes it seems like she is looking through your soul. It's only really Flash and Liz...basically, the popular kids who pick on her. Also, as to why she wears clothes that make her look like a 'homeless bum; like her dad said is because A) it's comfortable B) it's highschool not a fashion show week C) she gets to be normal for a bit before she goes out to be a hero. She knows that being a Stark comes in fake pretentious people...she knows that because it's happened before in middle school. No friends is better than fake, attention seeking, money grubbers who wants you to pay for everything just because you are rich or expecting some sort of money/expensive gifts when it comes to holidays/birthdays. Obviously she isn't ashamed of being a Stark. She would love to be out and open about being a Stark but she met too many people who used her and she rather lives in the normal for now. She arrived at her locker and unlike others where they have to twist and turn, hers was different. She held the lock and the button as it did a quick eye scan. The locker open and she grabbed her books for classes.

"Yo freaky eyes!" it was none other than Flash and his idiot friends.

She rolled her eyes and gave him the bird with a sweet smile, "Hey preppy boy. You must admire me to always say hello to me."

He pressed his lips together and gave a disgusted look, "Freak."

She looked at him and his friends, with boredom in her eyes, "Is that all you can say?" she walked passed them, "I think you should expand your vocabulary if you want to get better at insulting people."

She chuckled as she heard him yelling at his friends to shut up. She finally made it to her class and sat at the very back by the window. The bell rang and Mr. Forth started writing today's lesson on the smartboard. Once everyone settled in, he put on his brightest smile and clasped his hands together, "Okay class! Today we are going to start reading about The Great Gatsby."

She sighed and decided to look out to the window, her teacher's voice slowly begins to tune out. Everything outside looks so peaceful, the trees moving so delicately, the sound of cars passing by, and the warm sun that makes the flowers look like they are glistening like stars. She was slightly interrupted when she felt a tap on her desk. She furrowed her brows and turned to look at who wanted her attention. His eyebrows raised, trying to remember why her eyes look familiar to him but decided to let that thought go away. Her eyes enlarged because the one who wanted her attention was Peter Parker. The Peter Parker, who she found out 4 months ago is Spider Man. Of course he doesn't know that she knows because when he saved her from those three guys, she looked very different.

He looked away from her eyes and slightly blushed, thinking he was bothering her, "I-I guess you don't-"

She blinks three times and gave him the pencil, "S-Sorry." before she could introduce herself, she was called on by the teacher. "Ms. Dee, would you care to explain what I said 5 minutes ago? Since you and Peter Parker seem to have a better conversation than what I'm teaching right now."

She frowned and everyone, including Peter Parker, looked at her. She slightly glared at her teacher, who is now feeling a bit terrified, "The Great Gatsby is a 1925 novel written by American author F. Scott Fitzgerald that follows a cast of characters living in the fictional towns of West Egg and East Egg on prosperous Long Island in the summer of 1922."

Mr. Forth nodded, "As expected coming from you but please pay attention Ms. Dee."

She whispered an okay as she faced the front but from the corner of her eyes, she felt him staring at her. She pressed her lips together and lightly moved her head a bit towards his direction. He kind of scrambled and turned his head towards the front quietly cursing at himself. She chuckled lightly as she looked down and then back to the front.

The day seems to end by quickly because now it was the end of 6th period. The bell rang and Mr. Harrington is reminding the students to study for tomorrow's mini-exam. She packed her stuff and left the classroom quickly. As she was halfway to her locker, she noticed a group forming near there and then she heard Flash yelling, "Penis Parker!" and a slam to the locker. She ran to the group and pushed them away. She gasped as she saw Peter Parker groaning in pain as he gripped his waist.

She snapped her fingers and a small spark appeared, "Are you really doing this right now Preppy Boy?" she threw the spark that turned into red sparkle like shimmers at Flash. He screamed as he covered both of his eyes.

She whispered, "_Aslu*_"

When he uncovered his eyes, he noticed a breeze coming from down below. He immediately covered his naked body, yelling at them to not look at him. They all gave him a confused look because he was fully clothed so he looked ridiculous trying to cover himself. As that got everybody's attention, she made a small potion appear from her hands and muttered a healing spell into it. She turned around and saw Peter still groaning as he tried to prop himself up more properly. She felt bad for him as she made her way to him.

"Are you okay?" she looked down at him.

He looked up and gave a half smile, "Yeah, totally." sarcasm in his voice.

She smirked as she sat in front of him, "Drink this."

She showed the small blue potion. He stared at it skeptically and then at her. To him, it didn't look safe, it looked more like some crazy drugs.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, placing it on his palm, "It's not a drug, I promise. It's medicine. Bubblegum flavor."

She closed his hands and got up. He was very hesitant on drinking it but decided to drink it anyway. Once he swallowed the last drop, his whole body felt a cool airy rush. He looked down at his hands and noticed a hint of blue shimmery glitter in the air, just like the red that appeared out of her hand, before it disappeared. _I must've hit my head really hard _he said in his head. As he got up, he also noticed that his body is no longer in pain. Before he can say his thanks, he realized that she was nowhere to be found. He looked to the left and right then at the potion bottle, "Just who are you?" he mumbled to himself before leaving home.

Dee sighed as she got off the elevator, "I'm home!"

She went to her room and threw her backpack on her chair. She noticed a note was on her desk. _Dress nice I'm bringing a guest over- Love, Dad ps I'm serious! I'm sure you don't want to feel embarrassed when you meet our lovely guest! _She shrugged and place the note back on the desk. "Just who is coming over that I might feel embarrassed?" she pursed her lips in confusion as she went to the closet and took about an hour to find something nice to wear.

She decided to go for a pink flowery dress with a simple cardigan and slide heeled sandals. She went to the kitchen and decided to make a quick snack. She made a golden circle in the air that had ancient writings and beautiful shapes, just like how Dr. Strange does his, and took out her spell of books. Once she acquired the one she wanted she closed up the circle and started looking through the pages, "Maybe I can just do pizza, everyone likes pizza." she closed the book and it disintegrated into gold mist. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, reading the spell. In the distant, she can hear familiar voices _Dad, Thor, Nat, Steve, and Bucky..._her eyebrows twitched as she couldn't recognize this familiar yet unfamiliar voice. She opened her eyes, lo and behold, they stood in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw Peter Parker. The two making eye contact as he stared at her in amazement.

As she unclasped her hands, 5 large pizza appeared on the kitchen counter, "A-Anyone hungry?"

Thor was the first to grab a slice and the rest followed suit. She grabbed her dad before he could get a slice and he started pouting, "Honey, what are you doing?"

She led them to the spare room and closed the door, "You brought Peter Parker here?!" she yelled in a whisper.

He confusingly nod his head, "Yes? Was I not supposed to?"

She smacked her forehead, "You are but I didn't imagine meeting him like this!" she pointed at herself.

Tony scrunched up his face in confusion and patted her shoulder, "Honey, you look nice okay and I'm hungry so I'm leaving."

She groaned and followed her dad to the kitchen. She heard laughter and internally smiled that he is getting along with some of the Avengers. She tapped his shoulder and she couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked as he stumbled, hitting his chest to stop coughing. "I'm Dee Stark," she smiled brightly at him.

His cheeks flushed lightly, "I'm Peter-Dee?! As in Dee from school?!"

She rolled her eyes as she smiled, "The one and only!" she put her hands on her side, like what a superhero do.

He dropped his pizza on his plate. He couldn't believe they were the same person. She looked completely the opposite. The Dee at school was quiet, always wearing baggy comfy clothes, earphones in, glaring at people, never smiling, and slightly scary but this Dee is really pretty like beautiful, happy, smiling, talkative, nice, funny, and has a sense of style. Thor nudged Dee on the arm, "Is he okay?" as he took a bite of the pizza.

She shrugged, waving a hand in front of him, "Earth to Parker? Hello?"

He fluttered his eyes and let out an embarrassed laugh, "S-Sorry! I-I'm just shocked. You're less intimidating than I thought. I-I hope we can be friends at school...if you don't mind! Not that you don't have to be my friend but-"

She covered his mouth with her hands, "I would love to be friends. I don't mind hanging out with you at school either." she felt him smile through her hands and this time it was her turn to blush. She removed her hands from his mouth area and grabbed a pizza, walking away from them to go to the living room. She mentally cursed at herself as she took a bite of her pizza, pouting her lips because she started blushing.

"Why are you here? I thought your dad told you to give Spidey Boy a tour around the building?" Bucky looked up at her as he sat up from the couch.

"When did he say that? He didn't tell me anything," she turned to look at Peter and her dad talking. Peter talking animatedly as he uses his hands to tell whatever he is describing to her dad.

She felt eyes staring at her and exhaled as she turned back to look at Bucky, "Seri-AAAHH!" She screamed loudly which caused Peter and Tony to come to the living room to check what happened. Bucky's face was inches away from her face, if she moved any closer their lips will touch, and the result ended with her falling on her butt.

"Is everything okay?!" Tony said worriedly as he saw her daughter on the ground and Bucky laughing his ass off.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled.

She formed a water ball with her hand to throw at him, "You jerk!"

Bucky dodged the water ball just in time, "For a Kitsune, you sure fail at sensing people."

She rolled her eyes as she got up, wiping her behind, "I was distracted okay!"

Bucky smirked, "Distracted by Peter-"

Her eyes widened, she knew he was doing it on purpose, "PETER! Let me show you around!" she grabbed his arm and entered the elevator. She saw her dad with a confused face and Bucky doing a little wave with a wink as the door closed.

She let out a big sigh and rubbed her temples, "Sorry, Bucky can be an asshole," she shift her head towards his direction and noticed he had a smile on his face. She can feel her cheeks heat up, "Why are you smiling at me Parker?"

He shook his head, "It's nice seeing you show emotions. At school, you're always quiet so it's nice seeing you like this. Truth be told, I've always wanted to bring you into my friend group but I was always scared to talk to you because everyone said you're scary and you do look intimidating. Every time I thought I had the courage to say something to you, I coward away. I'm sorry."

She felt her heart warm and can't help but give him a hug, "Dang it Parker, you're making me soft."

He was taken back a bit but wrapped his arms around her too. The two hugged until the elevator dinged. She let him go and went out ahead first, "Welcome to the training room, Friend!" she did a mini spin putting her hands up in the air.

His eyes sparkled as he looked at the training room, "Wow!"

"Nat and Clint will be your main fighting trainer," she leaned on the pole, "and I'm your partner! Surprise!"

Peter smiled at her and started exploring the room. It's huge! Lots of exercise equipment, a huge blue mat on the ground perfect for boxing, fighting, and wrestling, there was a swimming pool, pretty much a gym but better and bigger. Until he reached a corner specifically designed for him, "I-Is this?"

Dee who have been following him nodded, "I designed it. Do you like it? I thought you would like it and you can practice swinging and shooting your web."

His ears perked up, "You designed it? How? I mean you just found out I'm Spider Man today right?"

She gave an awkward laugh as she realized that she outed herself, "A-Ah well we actually met four months ago in the dark alley when you saved me from those 3 drunkards. It was then that I knew you were Spider Man. I kind of stalked you a bit, sorry!" she scratched her temple while giving him an awkward smile, "B-But! Let me show you your room in case you decided to stay the night."

The elevator ride to the rooms was quite awkward but he tried to not make it by asking questions and eventually the awkwardness went away. "Your room is across from mine which I honestly don't know why but if you ever need anything I'm literally across from you."

He nodded and his phone started ringing, "Ah! That is my Aunt May. Hello? Yes! I love it! I-I'm doing it. Okay. Bye." he ended the phone call, "Well I got to go home, my aunt is cooking dinner. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

They both waved goodbye but she remembered that she can make any door go anywhere. She called after him and held onto the door knob. He looked at her confusingly, "Yeah?"

She opened the door and it was his Aunt's living room, "I figured this is better."

His eyes grew big as he stepped closer to the door, "Holy shit Dee! You're fucking amazing." She blushed at the compliment, she's used to compliments but coming from Peter, she doesn't know why it's affecting her so much. She rolled her eyes covering up her blushing face, "Just go already."

He chuckled and went in, "Bye."


	2. Boy Like You Playlist

Hey guys! I'm back to this site after a loooong time and I miss writing so much so I decided to write again I made this long playlist for this story. Some are for future chapters that is why it's so long! If you guys listen to this playlist, tell me what you think! I love to hear what you guys think! I'm so excited to start this story with you guys!

"Boys Like You" - Anna Clendening

"Not Over You" - Gavin DeGraw

"Wait For You" - Jake Miller

"Someone You Loved" - Lewis Capaldi

"What Lovers Do" - Maroon 5

"Paradise" - Bazzi

"Out Of My League" - Fitz And The Tantrums

"Feelings" - Lauv

"Guillotine"- Jon Bellion

"Breathe" - Catie Turner

"Home" - Catie Turner

"Make You Mine" - PUBLIC

"I Love You 3000 x boyfriend" - Stephanie Poetri x Ariana Grande ft. Social House (JamieBoy Cover)

"Break My Broken Heart" - Winona Oak

"Goodnight And Go" - Ariana Grande (Sad Version)

"It's You" - Ali Gatie

"Crush Culture" - Conan Gray

"Why Don't You Love Me" Hot Chelle Rae

"Harder" - Jax Jones, Bebe Rexha

"I love you 3000" - Stephanie Poetri

"Hesitate" - Jonas Brothers

"I Believe" - Jonas Brothers

"Jealous" - Ingrid Michaelson

"A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be"- Jessica Benko

"Time" - NF

"At Least I Look Cool" - Sasha Sloan

"Nice To Have A Friend" - Taylor Swift

"In My Bed" - Sabrina Carpenter

"I Love You Always Forever" - Donna Lewis

"If I Can't Have You"- Shawn Mendes

"Lover" - Taylor Swift

"Consequences" - Camila Cabello

"BTS (방탄소년단) 'DDAENG' Orchestral Cover (feat. Clara Melody)" - MDP

"[BTS] DDAENG Guzheng Cover (slow ver.) INSTRUMENTAL" - Clara Melody

"BTS 방탄소년단 소우주(Mikrokosmos) Orchestral cover." - Leeplay Orchestral

"Not Gonna Cry" - Emma Steinbakken

"Last Text" - Jake Miller

"Slow Dance" - AJ Mitchell

"You Don't Even Know Me" - Faouzia

"I Don't Miss You At All" - FINNEAS


End file.
